Plungin' the Dungeon
Plungin' the Dungeon is the first episode in the first season of That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever. It premiered on May 4, 2015 along with Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks. Synopsis Chocolate Milk, Kyle and Circle need to escape a dungeon called "Plungin' the Dungeon". Transcript (Theme song) (The episode begins with the trio outside a stone building with a sign on it reading "Plungin' the Dungeon) Chocolate Milk: Legend says that this legendary building has legendary treasure inside. Kyle: You say legend too much. Chocolate Milk: SHUDDAP! (Kyle blows up) Circle: What the f- Chocolate Milk: Anyways, *throws a bowling ball at the ground and Kyle somehow comes back to life* Many people have went in, but none have came out. Well, except that one piano guy. Piano (voice only): PIANOS RULE! Chocolate Milk: And that's why we're going in! All: YAAY! (Timecard: 17 and a half seconds later) (The scene cuts to inside the dungeon. The next three lines are all said at the same time) Kyle: PLEASE HELP WE ARE TRAPPED IN THIS DUNGEON PLEASE HELP HELP US Chocolate Milk: WE CAME IN BUT LEFT THE KEY OUTSIDE PICK IT UP AND LET US OUT PLEASE HELP Circle: THIS IS ONLY OUR FIRST EPISODE AND ALREADY WE'RE IN TROUBLE Kyle: Aw man, how do we get out? Chocolate Milk: I have an idea- PUSH! (Kyle begins pushing the door, and the episode's title appears on-screen, then writers and director, and finally executive producer) Kyle: Hnggghhh... come on.... (lets go of door) *gasp* It's no use. We're trapped! Chocolate Milk: Unless... Legend also says that this legendary building has a legendary key to open the legendary door inside. Circle: Then let's go find it! Kyle: Found it! (holds up a key) Key: Why hello. Chocolate Milk: No, silly! That's a regular key! We need a MACARONI KEY! Circle: Then let's go find it! (The gang all run off in different directions. Scene cuts to Chocolate Milk walking down a corridor) Chocolate Milk (singing): *whistles* Lookin' for that key, yeah that's me, looking for that key today. *whistles* (Chocolate Milk sees a corridor with two paths, one at the left, you know where the other one would be) Chocolate Milk: Hmm, two paths. Well, left-handers, to the left! (He walks to the left and sees a large Troll Face. He immediately walks right where he sees a large Derp Face. He blows up) (Scene cuts to show Circle rolling down stairs) Circle: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah! (hits head on a large head) Circle: What is that? (The head shoots bullets from its mouth) Circle: WOAH! (rolls away fast while he chases him) (Scene cuts to Kyle, Circle crashes into him) Circle: KYLE GET ON MY BACK NOW NOW NOW! (Kyle jumps on his back and they roll away. They then bang into Chocolate Milk) Kyle & Circle: CHOCOLATE MILK FLY AWAY NOW! Chocolate Milk: Ugh, have you been smoking again? There's not a single harm in the whole- Whup, there's a murderer, better get going. (Timecard: 6666666666666 nanoseconds later) (The gang are running down a hallway) Circle: GAAAH! Chocolate Milk: GAAAH! Kyle: GAAA- Hold on, it's time for JOKE OF THE DAY! What do you call- THE MONSTER IS COMING LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Chocolate Milk: Hmmm... Circle: That's a hard one- Kyle: THE ANSWER IS AIR FRESHENER NOW LET'S GO! (The monster starts shooting bullets, and the gang run away) Circle: I don't get it. Chocolate Milk: Do we have any macaroni? (CM turns his head to see Kyle eating a large bowl of macaroni) Chocolate Milk: Are you freaking kidding me? Kyle: Wha? Chocolate Milk: (facepalms through head) Macaroni plus key equals MACARONI KEY! Kyle: Ohh... Well I've ran out of macaroni, so, uhh... (sticks the key in his body) And now I can cover it in macaroni! (pulls it out, but it is covered in guts, blood and even his stomach) Oops. Circle: Well, only one way left! (pulls open his mouth, throws Chocolate Milk in then throws himself in) Kyle: Oh wow, this is incredibly painful. (comes out as "Oh how, hih in ihehily haihul) (Meanwhile, in Kyle's body) Chocolate Milk: So if I just lower myself down past the - (watches Kyle's heart) Well this is incredibly disturbing... but if I just lower down to the stomach- Circle: Dude, his stomach is on the key! Chocolate Milk: Oh yeah... (Scene cuts to Kyle, and the two suddenly jump out) Kyle: OH LORD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG- (Chocolate Milk rugby tackles Kyle and grabs his stomach. He puts his hand in) Chocolate Milk: This feels like macaroni! (Pulls his hand out and is holding a bunch of little Chocolate Milks) Chocolate Milk: Kyle? Kyle: (Is juggling zebras while doing backflips) Oh, did you check out this new- hey, is that new wallpaper over ther- Chocolate Milk: KYLE?! Kyle: Okay, I'll admit it, I secretly pull babies out of you and eat them. I'm sowwee. Chocolate Milk: That's not enough, just "sorry"! (CM coughs up a bunch of little Circles) Circle: Chocolate Mlik? Chocolate Milk: I found the macaroni! (Pulls macaroni out of Kyle's stomach) Three: Yayy! Kyle: Aughhh, why must I have taken out my stomach... (Chocolate Milk covers the entire key with all the macaroni, before throwing it back in Kyle) Kyle: AGHHH! Chocolate Milk: A macaroni key! Macaroni Key: Hi. Chocolate Milk: Now all we have to do is get out of- (The monster appears.) Circle: There's only one way to stop this. Kyle, where are your zebras? Kyle: In my pocket. (Pulls them out of his head) Here. Circle: Oh yeah! (He slaps the zebras' butts and they shoot lasers at the head, causing it to explode into macaroni keys) Chocolate Milk: WAIT, WHAT? Kyle: Noooo!!!! I gave myself indigestion over myself and it was there the whole time? Circle: Can we just get OUT OF HERE?! Chocolate Milk: Oh yeah... (Cut to outside where they walk out of the dungeon with all the macaroni keys) Kyle: Phew, we got out. Hey, a dungeon! Chocolate Milk: Legend says that this legendary building has legendary treasure inside. (Timecard: 2 seconds later) (The three are screaming, back in the dungeon without the macaroni key, ending the episode) Voice cast *Isaac Hempstead Wright as Chocolate Milk *Tom Holland as Kyle *Jack Scanlon as Circle *Kevin Richardson as Killer Head *Matt Berry as Key *BaconMahBoi as Piano Trivia *Surprisingly, on US airings, the episode is given a '''TV-PG-L '''rating, due to a religious profanity ("OH LORD"), and Circle saying "What the f-" about to drop an F-bomb before being cut off. It is currently one of two episodes with the L subrating, the other being ''Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks ''(which aired on the same day as this episode), due to lots of swear words censored by rubber ducks, and "What the hell" being heard in the distance. *Before airing on BaconNetwork a warning plays to warn about the profanity. BaconNetwork YouTube release As the show was the most popular on BaconNetwork at the time, three clips from the episode have been released to date. Trapped in the Dungeon *Released to the channel November 10, 2015 *Lasts 1:05 minutes *Contains from the line "Legend says that this legendary building has legendary treasure inside" to "Then let's go find it!" *489,732 views as of April 25, 2016 Head Monster *Released to the channel January 16, 2016 *Lasts 1:12 minutes *Contains from the line "Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" to "Oops" *232,983 views as of April 25, 2016 Laser Zebras *Released to the channel April 21, 2016 *Lasts 1:36 minutes *Contains from the line "Macaroni plus key equals MACARONI KEY!" to the end of the episode Gallery KYLEBLOWSUP.png PLUNGINTHEDUNGEONTITLE.png MILKANDTROLL.png MILKANDDERP.png BOOMANDDERPFACE.png MUCHPROUDHONEY.png GOINGEVERYWHERE.png FACEPALM.png SPEECHFIXED.png Category:That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Category:Episode Category:Pilots Category:BaconZone